Certain gas streams, such as blow-by gases from diesel engines, carry substantial amounts of entrained oils therein, as aerosol. The majority of the oil droplets within the aerosol are generally within the size of 0.1-5.0 microns.
In addition, such gas streams also carry substantial amounts of fine contaminant, such as carbon contaminants. Such contaminants generally have an average particle size of about 0.5-3.0 microns.
In some systems, it is desirable to vent such gases to the atmosphere. In general, it is preferred that before the gases are vented to the atmosphere, they be cleaned of a substantial portion of the aerosol and/or organic particulate contaminants therein.
In other instances, it is desirable to direct the air or gas stream into equipment. When such is the case, it may be desirable to separate aerosol and/or particulates from the stream during the circulation, in order to provide such benefits as: reduced negative effects on the downstream equipment; improved efficiency; recapture of otherwise lost oils; and/or to address environmental concerns.
A variety of efforts have been directed to the above types of concerns. The variables toward which improvements are desired generally concern the following: (a) size/efficiency concerns; that is, a desire for good efficiency of separation while at the same time avoidance of a requirement for a large separator system; (b) cost/efficiency; that is, a desire for good or high efficiency without the requirement of substantially expensive systems; (c) versatility; that is, development of systems that can be adapted for a wide variety of applications and uses, without significant re-engineering; and, (d) cleanability/regeneratability; that is, development of systems which can be readily cleaned (or regenerated) if such becomes desired, after prolonged use.